Alice Frost
by Jungle333
Summary: An orphan girl is determined to find her long lost parents. (sorry terrible summary)
1. Prologue

The ground starts shaking.

"Jack, what's that noise?"

"Jack?"

Nobody answers, but the ground shakes even more violently.

"Oh, dear. Jack?"

She slips on something and is knocked unconscious.

"Tooth? Tooth, are you all right?"

Tooth wakes up.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks. Is Alice all right?"

"Erm, well-"

A baby starts crying.

"She's upstairs!"

Jack and Tooth hurry upstairs. Tooth is quite annoyed.

"Jack, she's NOT up here!"

A shadow enters the room, carrying a baby.

"She is fine."

Jack gets closer to the shadow, trying to see its face.

"Who are you-"

"And WHAT are you doing with Alice?"

The shadow took off its hood. Jack gasped.

"You're-"

"I am Night Black. And I am doing you a favor."

"Give her back!" Tooth shouts. She tries to wrestle the baby from Night.

"You know you would have to get rid of her eventually- I'm doing it for you." the shadow replied. He rushes out of the house.

"No!" Jack runs after him.

Night 'accidently' drops Alice down a ravine.

"Too late..."

Night grins evilly and disappears.


	2. Chapter 1

Bunnymund was in for a surprise on that terrible day. A tiny baby fell from the sky right into Bunny's arms. She giggled.

"Now, what might be your name?" Bunny asked.

The baby patted his face and said "Roo!"

"This one is going to be trouble..."

Bunnymund took the baby to the nearest orphanage, where she grew up, believing she was an orphan.


	3. Chapter 2

"Ruby, have you ever wondered what it's like to have living parents or siblings?" Alice Frost asked.

Ruby replied, "Actually, I've, like, never thought of that. Ms. Allred has been like a mother to me."

Ms. Allred was the very kind and happy owner of the orphanage.

"Ruby, you've forgotten something VERY important that is today..."

Ruby laughed.

"No, Alice. I haven't forgotten. Today is, like, your birthday!"

"And today is also YOUR birthday!"

They laughed.

"Alice, I've always wondered, like, where you got that gorgeous locket. Can you like, tell me? PLEASE? It IS my birthday..."

"Alright, Ruby. But you're going to be disappointed-"

"JUST TELL ME"

"Okay! Cool down! I actually can't remember. I've had it for as long as I can remember."

"Whoa. Maybe you have, like, long lost parents who gave it to you when you were a teeny baby!"

Alice chuckles.

"You are very creative, Ruby."

Suddenly, the room gets cold and a shadow enters through the window.

"Alice. Alice."

Ruby freaks out.

"Who's there? Are you, like, one of those creepy hobo dudes?"

"No. My name is Night Black. I have come for Alice."


	4. Chapter 3

Alice fainted. Later, she wakes up to some whispering voices.

"Do you think so? She doesn't quite look the same."

"Well, your physical appearance changes as you grow-"

"But she doesn't look at all the same-"

"Oh, Jack, we haven't seen her for 11 years!"

"Well, we don't know her name."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Fine, I will- oh, Tooth!"

"What is it now, Jack?"

"She... she has...it's the..."

Tooth gasps.

"She has the locket North made for her 11 years ago!"

"It must be her- even though she's dead."

"Only one way to find out."

"She's awake!"

Alice looked around, but didn't recognize any of her surroundings. Ruby was there, and she seemed freezing. But Alice was fine.

She rubbed her eyes, then drowsily said, "Where am I...?"

Tooth and Jack ignored her inquiry and attacked her with questions instead.

"What's your name?"

"How did you get that locket?"

"Who are your parents?"

"Do you recognize us?"

"Can you see us?"

"Are you really alive?"

"Who brought you to the orphanage-"

"Whoa, stop!" Alice said.

"I'm sorry," Tooth said, "I'll explain this all to you soon."

"No, tell me now!"Alice shouted.

Tooth looked taken aback.

"Oh, I'm sorry, please-"

"Tooth replied, "No, dear. It's fine. I'll tell you now." She began the story of her past.


	5. Chapter 4

"I remember it as if it were yesterday." Tooth began. "It all started 11 years ago. We had a baby girl, her birthday was this very day 11 years ago," Alice looked at Ruby. "We were getting her ready for bed, and the ground trembled. I thought it was Jack playing with her, so I called his name." Ruby interrupted. "Wait, you guys are, like, together? It looks like you guys are only teenagers!" Jack glared at her, so she shut up. Tooth continued, "Yes, that's one of the good things about magic. "So, I called his name, but he didn't answer. I went looking for him, but I slipped on something and I think I was knocked unconscious. Jack woke me, and the rumbling had stopped. We were fine, but our baby girl was crying upstairs. We went to see what was the matter, and found Night Black," Alice and Ruby gasped, "holding our baby girl. Jack and I tried to get her..." Tooth started weeping uncontrollably. Jack spoke up, "I'll tell the rest. "So he took her away. I fought him, but it was too late. He dropped her down a ravine." Tooth sniffled. "We thought she died, because we haven't seen her since."

"Did she own anything that you could recognize her by?" Alice curiously asked.

"And what was her name?"

Jack replied, "Her name was Alice, and we gave her the necklace you have on right now."


End file.
